Celestial SEED
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: After Investigating the destruction of an apperantly abandoned colony, Ryu and Kira Yamato are Trapped in an alternate reality and are rescued by an Organization known as Celestial Being. Fem Kira/OC. Similar Universe to my Path to Redemption story.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or 00, they belong to whoever Bandai permits, and it is not me.

"Talking"

_"Radio"_

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

AN: This is a crossover with Gundam 00 and my universe of Gundam SEED, the background storyline will be different from Path to Redemption to prevent any spoilers, though there may be some minor ones(Nothing that you wouldn't be able to guess at anyways.) Also Instead of having a page for my original mobile suits I'll just put them here for your viewing Pleasure.

Mobile Suits

**Model Number**: GAT/ZGMF-X990: Dragon-X  
**Unit Type**: Prototype Close Combat Mobile Suit  
**Powerplant**: Enhanced Ultracompact energy battery  
**Equipment and Design Features**: sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armor; DRAGOON System, Pananormic Cockpit(The ones used in Zeta And ZZ Gundams)  
**Fixed Armament**: 2x "Igelstellungs" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun; 2x Beam Assault Rifle with 'Mesamune' Heat Blade Bayonets; 6x DRAGOON 'Fangs' (Think of the ones that the Gundam throne Zwei uses in 00); 2x energy transfer cables; 2x Heavy Beam Assault Cannons, mounted on shoulders, folded on back when not in use.  
**Pilot**: Ryu Hisanaga  
**Appearance**: Appearance wise, it resembles The Dragon with smaller containers from the X containing the DRAGOON 'Fangs', In addition the color scheme now includes crimson slash marks across the chest in an X fashion and has the symbol of a western dragon with its wings stretched out on its right shoulder.  
**Info**: The Upgraded Dragon after the original was nearly destroyed after the battle in orbit using parts and weapons from both mobile suits and now uses a prototype reactor to power it and its new armaments. The 'Beam Assault Rifles', created and designed by Ryu Hisanaga, are a rifle that has two firing modes, single shot and rapid fire, and has Bayonets that includes the Heat Blade technology that was utilized by the Original Dragon Gundam. It saw service again during the period of peace after the war as Ryu and Kira acted as bodyguards for Kira's sister Cagalli Yula Altha and during the early stages of the second war.

Model number: GAT-X105A  
Code name: Strike Astray  
Unit type: Prototype All-Purpose Mobile Suit  
Powerplant: **enhanced** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor; hard-points for mounting Striker packs; flight pack, Pananormic Cockpit  
Fixed armaments: 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 4 x "Armor Schneider" combat knife, stored in hip armor and shoulders, hand-carried in use; Combined Shield, featuring 1x beam gatling cannon, 1x beam boomerang, mounted on left arm; Type three Mushashi Katana, mounted on Left hip, hand carried in use; 2x Plasma Cannons, mounted on flight pack, extended over shoulders in use.  
**Optional Hand Armaments:** Type 71 Beam Rifle  
**Appearance:** Same as the Strike but has the symbol of a sword with a pair wings on either side of it on the right shoulder.  
**Notes**: The Upgraded Strike after it was nearly destroyed in battle, although it features many new weapons in its base form including a flight pack, it sacrifices its ability to use the 'Striker' Packs, It can however equip the weapons to it before launch if necessary. Having used parts from the Astray Units From Terminal Kira rechristened it the Strike Astray. It saw service again during the period of peace after the war as Ryu and Kira acted as bodyguards for Kira's sister Cagalli Yula Altha and during the early stages of the second war.

Prologue

_Signius Colony Remains. Two Years After the Second Bloody Valentine War(BVW)_

Kira yawned as she guided her Strike Astray through the various debris of a recent explosion in an abandoned colony that Terminal was hired to investigate. At twenty she was 5'9" with her waist length wavy brown hair, currently tucked into her dark blue helmet, and had what many would describe as a perfect figure, her Amethyst eyes had lost a little of their luster after having fought in two wars but haven't lost any of their determination or resolve. "_Anything on your end Kira?_" Asked her husband of two years Ryu Yamato, at twenty two he stood at 6'1" and still his amused jade green eyes that always seemed to sparkle with amusement and still wore his brown hair in a militaristic fashion and was still built like an athlete, having no family remaining after the second war he decided to drop Hisanaga as his last name and took up the Yamato name when they married one month after the final battle. "_I got nothing but junk on this end._" After the second war the pair remained a part of the of the mercenary group Terminal and worked at securing the stability of the new era of peace.

"Same here," Kira answered as the Pananormic monitor opened a view screen and revealed Ryu in the cockpit of the Dragon-X "It doesn't match a terrorist attack, looks like it folded in on itself or something."

"_Now that you mention it,_" Ryu agreed as the Dragon appeared beside her "_Let's head further in and see what we can find._"

The pair made their way through the debris and made their way to the center of the blast and upon their arrival they both started scanning the objects around them "I got a hit." Kira said "A data terminal, looks to be intact. Remote accessing it now." Kira's fingers flew across the keyboard as she hacked into the data terminal and quickly breached the multiple firewalls and encryptions "Whatever was going on here, no one wanted it being found out," she mused as the data began to flow onto the screen "What this, Ryu take a look at this." Punching a couple of keys Kira sent the recently uploaded data to the Dragon.

"_This is, Wormhole experimentations?_" Ryu wondered as the data scrolled across the screen "_Says here they were trying to see if you could create localized black holes and use them as weapons, but who would..._"

"We should report this to command." Kira stated "We may have another terrorist group on the-" Alarms suddenly started blaring through the pairs mobile suits "Energy Spike detected! Is it an enemy?"

"_No, the energy does not match mobile suit or armor signatures,_" Ryu informed as their suits scanned the energy "_Could it be... Kira We have to leave NOW! Another wormhole is opening!_"

"WHAT!" Kira shouted in shock as they pushed the throttle of their engines. It was too late however as a tear started opening in the space behind them and started dragging them backwards into it.

"_Encoding compressed distress signal and sending it._" Ryu said as he hastily typed a warning and distress signal and sent it back to Terminal headquarters at Mendel. "_Damn never thought we'd be done in by an anomaly in space, eh Kira?_"

Kira gave a weak laugh as she looked at Ryu "Who says were giving up though," she retorted as she started rerouting power to the thrusters only for no significant difference. Kira sighed and looked at Ryu again and smiled at him "I love you always Ryu."

Ryu smiled back at her and managed to bring the Dragon alongside her and wrapped his suits arms around her suit "_I love you to Kira, see ya on the other side._" He said before a bright white light consumed the suits and violent turbulence knocked the two pilots unconscious.

_Mendel Colony, Terminal Headquarters_

"Sir we're receiving an emergency transmission from The Dragon!" one of the communication officers shouted in distress to his commander "It reads as follows 'Found the reason for the destruction of Signius Colony, an unknown group was experimenting on creating localized black holes and wormholes in the hope of using it as a weapon. A sudden wormhole opened behind us and we were trapped, send our love to the others.' That's all sir."

The commander slumped into his seat in shock something shared with the entire room, the two most legendary and feared pilots in the world, the Valkyrie of Freedom and Dragon of Redemption were gone. Sighing the Commander managed to stand back up again "Very well, list them as MIA, I-I shall inform Ladies Cagalli and Lacus of this." He ordered as he left the room and headed to his private quarters, already the word was spreading throughout the base and many people had stopped their previous activities and simply stood or sat in shock of the situation. Reaching his office he sat in his desk and dialed the number for Cagalli Yula Altha's home.

_ORB, Altha Manor_

Cagalli frowned as she looked over some of the reports from military intelligence of some Blue Cosmos Remnant activities only to be interrupted by her aide entering "Miss Altha, Commander Zaire of Terminal is on the line, he says it's urgent." She said "Do you want to patch him through?"

"Yeas please." Cagalli said grateful for a distraction from the paperwork and picked up the phone "Hello commander, what can I do for you today."

"_Lady Cagalli, I, I have some bad news for you,_" the commander began his voice heavy with regret that sent a chill down Cagalli's spine "_Earlier today we sent out Lieutenants Yamato to investigate the recent destruction of the Signius Colony, we received a burst transmission from the Dragon saying they found the source, an unknown group was trying to create localized worm and black holes to use as weapons, from what we could gather one of the units activated near both machines dragging them into the wormhole, they have been listed as MIA, they send their love to you and the others._"

Cagalli was in a state of shock as the phone slipped from her nerveless fingers and clattered to the floor, hearing the noise the aide looked in and saw Cagalli there her face frozen in shock "M-Miss Cagalli? Is there something wrong?" the aide asked nervously.

"C-can you have Athrun and the crew of the Archangel report here immediately please?" she asked in a whisper "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

The aide quickly nodded and called for the requested people while keeping a nervous eye on her boss. When they finally arrived Cagalli immediately broke into tears and collapsed against Athrun who looked positively baffled "What's wrong Cagalli?" he asked in concern and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"K-Kira a-and R-Ryu, t-they're gone." She stuttered out making everyone stare in shock "T-they were investigating Signius when they had gotten trapped in a wormhole."

Cagalli kept on blabbering and it took the rest of the day for her to finally calm down and after making the announcement to the country she locked herself away in her room only letting Athrun enter when he brought her food, even if she didn't eat anything. A week later a memorial service was held in honor of the fallen heroes as people mourned their vanishing.

_00 Universe, Celestial Beings Carrier, __Ptolemaios, Bridge_

Lasse Aeon sighed as he took his seat on the bridge of the Ptolemaios for his shift and looked over the readouts "All green across the board, we are running at full stealth." He reported as he looked them over.

"Man this is So-o-o-o boring!" Lichte Tsey, the ships pilot, moaned as he leaned back into the seat "And there still is a month left of this until we start the plan."

Christina Sierra, one of the two tactical operators of the Ptolemaios groaned in agreement "I know, This is going to take forever!" she moaned "And we can't even go shopping!"

The final member of the bridge crew, Feldt Grace, remained silent as she was prone to do and continued looking over the reports when something registered on the radar "Unknown Contact!" she alerted making all of them jump into action.

"Have they spotted us?" Lasse asked "There isn't supposed to be anyone in this sector."

"I don't think they have seen us." Feldt speculated "But there is no movement from them."

"Bringing up a visual now." Christina announced and they all turned to the main screen only for their jaws to drop "T-those are..."

"Gundams." Lasse finished in awe as a pair of Gundams drifted along in each other's arms. One had a blue and white color scheme with a flight pack of some sorts and several obvious weapons on it while the other was had a Dark green and black color scheme with a crimson X on its chest, it had a pair of bayoneted rifles on its waist and what looked to be a pair of cannons on its back. Lasse reached over to the radio and linked it to their tactical forecasters, A women named Sumeragi Lee Noriega room "Miss Sumeragi, You may want to see this." He advised "You wouldn't believe me otherwise."

A short while later Sumeragi enter the bridge and nearly tripped when she saw the pair of Gundams "What the, are those Gundams?" She asked in a whisper "Have they been spotted by any of the nations?"

"We don't believe so ma'am." Lichte said as Sumeragi took her seat "Should we have Lockon and the others recover them?"

Sumeragi bit her lip and turned to Feldt "What does Veda say?" she asked referring to Celestial Beings Supercomputer/AI that held all of Celestial Beings founder Aeolia Schenberg plans and information.

"It doesn't say anything," Feldt replied "They are unknown to Veda's plan."

Sumeragi raised an eyebrow and turned back to look at the unknown Gundam lookalikes "Bring them aboard," she ordered "At the very least we'll be able to get some answers from them."

_Hanger_

Setsuna F. Seiei, the Meister pilot for the Exia, leapt into the cockpit of his Gundam as the orders to launch came through "Have we been discovered early?" he wondered out loud in his monotone voice.

"Apparently there are a pair of Gundam lookalikes floating around outside." Lockon Stratos, the pilot of the Dynames Gundam, relayed "So don't attack unless attacked first, ya got that Setsuna?"

"Understood," Setsuna replied as the Exia was loaded into the catapult "Setsuna F. Seiei, Gundam Exia, Launching!"

"Lockon Stratos, Dynames Gundam, Locked on and Firing!"

_Dragon-X_

Ryu groaned in pair as the Dragon and Strike Floated through space '_W-where are we?_' he wondered as he blearily looked around and saw earth, but something was off, realization hit him like a ton of bricks '_Where is the Debris Belt?_'

An Alarm went off in his cockpit alerting him to approaching mobile suits as his consciousness started to fade, the last thing he saw was a pair of mobile suits, with one having a passing resemblance to the Strike Gundam.

End Prologue REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: Rearming For War

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or 00, If I did, let's just say you wouldn't be reading this.

"Talking"

_"Radio"_

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

Chapter One: Rearming for War

Kira groaned as her throbbing head brought her out of unconsciousness '_I haven't felt this bad since the Freedom blew up._' She thought to herself before memories of what happened came back to her making her eye fly open and she shot up in the bed she was lying on. Looking around she saw that she was still in her flight suit and in some kind of medical bay '_This doesn't look like Terminals, medical bay, or ORBs, ZAFTs, or even the EA for that matter. Where am I, where's Ryu?_' Looking around again she relaxed slightly when she saw Ryu asleep on the bed next to her also in his flight suit. gingerly swinging her feet she stood up, immediately noticing the feeling of the Zero-gee environment, and made her way to his side to try and wake him up.

_Briefing Room_

"What can you tell me about those machines Ian?" Sumeragi asked Ian Vashti, the chief mechanic of the Ptolemaios, as the entire crew of the ship gathered in the briefing room including the other two of the four Gundam Meisters; Tieria Erde and Allelujah Haptism.

Ian sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration "I haven't been able to gain access to their systems yet," he admitted "Whoever designed the safeguards was damn good at it, but from what I can tell when we hit the emergency release on the outer hull, not only did it shut the suits down but went into a complete lockdown as well. The weapons on them are definitely not standard for any of the armed militaries or companies, in fact they closely resemble the weapons on our Gundams, and as for them changing color when they were shut down, I have no clue."

An alert beeped on one of the monitors in the room and Feldt went over to check it "It appears one of the pilots have woken up." She informed in her usual quiet voice.

Sumeragi nodded in understanding "Maybe we can finally get some answers now." She stated as they left for the medical bay.

_Medical Bay_

Kira looked down at Ryu in concern as she intertwined her fingers with his as she gently tried to shake him awake "Ryu, sweetie, wake up please." She urged gently "Please you need to get up."

Ryu groaned softly as his jade green eyes fluttered open and blinked a couple of times before locking onto Kira "K-Kira?" he murmured and seeing Kira smile gently he took a cautious look around "W-where are we?"

A feminine voice cut in before Kira could rely "You are in the medical ward of the carrier Ptolemaios," The person said, turning the pair saw a group of people standing behind the observation window "We found you drifting through space and rescued you." Spoke an attractive brunette women with brown eyes calling the pair's attention to her "The funny thing was you didn't appear on our sensors until you were 2 kilometers from our ship, care to explain where you're from?"

Kira and Ryu both looked at the group "We're Terminal agents that have been dispatched to investigate the destruction of the Signius Colony." Kira stated warily eyeing them for their reactions, not everyone was grateful for Terminals actions during both wars, especially Blue Cosmos and Zala Supporters.

The general expression of the Ptolemaios crew was 'what the fuck?' as they stared blankly at the pair "Terminal, there is no such an organization." Said the male with purple hair, brown eyes and glasses "I suggest you tell us the truth."

"From where we are that is the truth," Ryu stated catching everyone's attention as he gingerly got out of the bed "You may not believe this, but I believe we are from an alternate reality."

"WHAT?" Everyone including Kira asked in shock.

"How do we know this is true?" A brown haired, green eyed man asked cautiously.

"C.E. 73, March 25th, 4:24 pm." Ryu said catching everyone by surprise "That is the code to unlock the files on my mobile suit, try and do more and it _will_ self destruct, Terminal Agents carry sensitive information that can _never _be released, those are stored in a separate system so don't try and access it," he gave a humorous smile "I rather not be forced to rebuild the Dragon-X... Again."

Sumeragi nodded to Ian who left quickly to the hanger before turning back to the pair "That sounded like a date, what happened then?"

Ryu and Kira smiled at each other warmly as he wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her close "I got married." He said simply as everyone stared in slight surprise.

After a few minutes of tense silence Ian's face popped up on the view screen "Well Ian, What do you have?" Sumeragi asked keeping an eye on the pair who continued to wait patiently.

"_The data he let us access seems to involve minor mobile suit and military data along with a global and space maps,_" Ian reported then looked off screen for a second "_The map data is similar to ours with some major and minor changes, but the military and mobile suit data is completely different, take a look at these schematics._"

A second screen popped up showing the schematics for three different mobile suits, the ZGMF-1000 Zaku, the GAT-04 Windam and the MBF-M1 Astray. The eyes of the crew members nearly popped out of their head as the pilots looked on in shock "These are so different from our own," Sumeragi murmured as she looked over the data the possibilities running through her head.

"_And those are just the grunt suits for the three major powers, they're called ZAFT, Earth Alliance and ORB respectively,_" Ian explained "_I think they're telling the truth Sumeragi, no one would go through this much trouble to design suits that incorporate beam technology and _not_ reveal them to the world._"

Sumeragi looked between the pair and the schematics briefly before coming to a decision and entered the medical bay much to the surprise of everyone there "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sumeragi Lee Noriega, and I am the tactical forecaster for the Celestial Being carrier Ptolemaios." She said as a way of introduction.

Ryu nodded "My name is Ryu Yamato, I'm the pilot of the GAT/ZGMF-X990 Dragon-X" he said with a smile and held out a hand that Sumeragi grasped lightly.

"Kira Yamato, Pilot of the GAT-X105A Strike Astray, It's nice to meet you." Kira said with a larger smile than her husband and shook Sumeragi's hand "I take it Celestial Being is a private organization?"

Sumeragi nodded as the rest of the crew, sans Ian who was still looking through the data, entered the room "Yes we are a private armed organization dedicated to the eradication of war through the use of the mobile weapon known as Gundam." She explained making Kira and Ryu blink before they both started laughing much to the surprise and chagrin of the group in front of them.

"Why are you laughing?" Demanded Tieria angrily "Are you mocking our ideals and beliefs?"

Ryu waved a hand in dismissal as they calmed themselves down "It's not that at all," he reassured once he could speak "It's just except for the Gundam part that explains Terminal and it's ideals to a T."

"It was also our belief that we would fight to end all wars when we fought in the Bloody Valentine wars." Kira added with a forlorn look and a sad smile, before shaking her head to clear out her regretful thoughts "For us though Gundam is actually an acronym, their official designation is G-weapon."

Sumeragi nodded with an understanding smile and continued the introductions "These are the bridge crew, Lasse Aeon, the gunner; Lichte Tsey, our pilot; Feldt Grace and Christina Sierra are our tactical operators; the gentleman who went to review the data was Ian Vashti our maintenance chief." She said gesturing to each one who either smiled or nodded "And these are our Meisters, or pilots of our Gundams, Setsuna F. Seiei is the pilot of the Gundam Exia;" Setsuna nodded analyzing the pair but said nothing "Lockon Stratos is the Pilot of the Gundam Dynames;" Lockon gave a cheery wave and smile " Allelujah Haptism; is the pilot of the Gundam Kyrios;" Allelujah smiled and nodded in greeting his one visible eye curious about them "and finally we have Tieria Erde, the pilot of the Gundam Virtue." Tieria glared at the and snorted in contempt.

"I don't see the reason behind you introducing us," he snarled to Sumeragi "They could be spies!"

Sumeragi sighed but before she could speak Ryu spoke up "You want us to join your crew don't you?" he asked with a small smirk "That's why you introduced us to them, including who your pilots were."

Sumeragi nodded with a grim look as the crew turned to her in surprise "I want the two of you to be our secret weapon, you are not in any of the records, your complete ghosts, you do not exist here, the perfect operative for Celestial Being." She explained "I would like the two of you to immerse yourselves groundside and keep an eye out for anyone coming to close to discovering the truth and either lead them away or recruit them."

Tieria paused from glaring to think it over "The idea has merit," he admitted "I'll run it through Veda see what it says."

"What's Veda?" Kira asked in confusion

"None of you-" Tieria began only to be cut off again.

"Veda is an AI supercomputer that holds all of our founders ideals and plans," Sumeragi explained ignoring Tieria's glare "It provides us support when planning our operations and helps control the mobile suits."

Kira raised an eyebrow "Your reliant on an outside computer for you Gundams OS?" she asked incredulously "You'd be screwed if if got hacked."

Tieria glare at the younger brunette "Veda cannot be hacked." He stated as if it was the bible telling him so.

Ryu laughed out loud when he heard that "Yeah right, anything can be hacked or repurposed," he said "They said ZAFTs mainframe that had an AI watch guard protecting it couldn't be hacked, but Kira did it and succeeded."

Kira smiled at her husband's praise "The more protected it is the lazier the guards, what if someone hacked it directly from the core?" she asked pointedly making Tieria pause for a second.

"I still believe Veda would never be hacked, all of Celestial Being is loyal to our Ideals." Tieria stated.

Ryu shrugged "Than you blind yourself." He said blandly as Tieria left to the Veda access point and turned to Sumeragi "We would like to think of your offer first, we can tell you for certain tomorrow."

Sumeragi nodded in agreement "I'll have quarters arranged for you than, do you need to get anything from your Gundams?" she asked.

Ryu nodded "Yeah we have some supplies and a change of clothes in our suits," he said with a shrug "Terminal agents are always called in on missions so we have a couple of our necessities stored away in our cockpits."

Sumeragi nodded and gestured to Lockon "Would you mind taking them to the hanger Lockon?" she asked pleasantly.

"Not at all," Lockon reassured and waved at the pair to follow him "It's a pleasure to meet ya both, hope we have the opportunity to work together in the future."

The pair chuckled and followed the Irishman to the hanger with him asking small questions about their home "So your twin sisters with a government leader and best friends with another," he stated amazed after Kira told him about her friends and family back home "Talk about friends in high places."

Kira giggled while Ryu smiled "It's not like I take too much of an advantage of it, just access to their mobile suit repair and construction bays, and maybe some prototype mobile suit schematics." She said with a smirk.

"Oh is that all?" Lockon added sarcastically making the pair laugh and shook his head "Still it's all surreal, you two are from an alternate reality, it can really mind fuck a dude."

Ryu chuckled "Try it from our perspective," he said as they entered the hanger "We don't know the first thing about this place, or how its ran." He looked around the hanger and spotted Ian still looking over the files "Good read I take it?" he asked humorously with a smile as he drifted over.

Ian jerked out of the trance he was in and blinked at Kira and Ryu as they drifted towards him and their Gundams "Huh, oh I was reading the technical specs for the different mobile suits," Ian explained "These original G-weapons seem similar to our Gundams. The only thing I don't understand is your cockpit, it's different from the other mobile suits, and how your mobile suit changes color."

Ryu grinned as he slid into the cockpit "That's because it's a cockpit that only Terminal uses," he explained as he sat in the seat and powered up the mobile suit and turned on the Pananormic monitor shocking Ian "It allows for 360 degree vision, and as for the color changing that comes from our Gundams armor, Phase-shift," Ryu pressed the button and the armor went from dark grey to Dark green and black with the crimson X "Pretty much stops any projectile fired, although you still get concussive shocks, and it's reliant on your power levels, damn useful still though, saved my life many times." Ryu shut the suit down and opened a small compartment and pulled out a backpack "The engine is also unique to any other mobile suit out there, it's able to recharge its own cells when we shut it down or put it into standby, the perfect suit for long-range missions, only reason Terminal doesn't mass produce the engines is because not only are they a bitch to make but there very expensive as well."

Kira sighed as she shook her head as the two continued to banter back and forth about mobile suits and their respective uniqueness "I guess Ryu has a new best friend." She mused as Lockon floated outside of her cockpit.

"Feeling jealous?" he asked teasingly.

"Not really," she said grinning back at him "It's just once he gets going he never stops, especially when he gets to possible upgrades, he once took a Moebius, a mobile armor that is extremely outdated, and turned it into something that can challenge a G-weapon in one on one combat, the EA is still trying to get production rights for it."

Lockon raised an eyebrow "That's... impressive." He said in admiration "hate to see what he could do with our Gundams."

Kira laughed "Better watch out than, looks like he's already giving ideas to Ian." She joked and pointed to the Ian who had stars in his eyes as Ryu was talking and point at the Celestial Being Gundams "If they weren't good before they'll be amazing now that he's here."

Lockon chuckled weakly as the other pair joined them "So your saying that if we these Pananormic monitors can allow a second pilot to act as a gunner?" Ian asked in confirmation with his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, that's what it was designed for," Ryu confirmed "It was meant for Stationary Turrets so that the gunner didn't always have to swing the turret around to see."

The pair continued their technical talk up until Lockon led them to the room that Sumeragi arranged and bid them both goodbye leaving the two of them alone in the room. Getting behind Kira Ryu wrapped his arms around her waist "How are you feeling hon?" he asked in concern as he rubbed her stomach area.

"I'm still a little dazed about it all." She admitted honestly as she leant back into his embrace with a contented sigh "How about you?"

Ryu sighed "I miss home already," he admitted himself "I hope Cagalli and the others will be alright."

Kira nodded "I wonder who it was behind the Black hole research?" she wondered out loud "I hope the research died with that colony."

Ryu nodded in agreement before reluctantly separating "How do you feel about Celestial Being?"

"Their hate is in the right place," she analyzed "But being reliant on a computer so they can operate their machines is just plain stupidity," she sighed and rubbed her temples "All in All I think we should help them."

Ryu smiled at his partner "Then help them we shall." He confirmed before stepping in front of her "Let's get you out of that flight suit shall we?"

Kira giggled and prayed that the room was soundproof as Ryu lent in and captured her lips.

_Sumeragi's room_

Sumeragi looked at Tieria as he gave his report with a beer in her hand "So what did Veda say?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Veda agrees with your assessment and plan," he admitted grudgingly "Should I run their suits through Veda?"

Sumeragi shook her head "No, not only have they not given us the specs to their suits," she replied "but I agree with them in the possibility of Veda being hacked in the future, nothing is infallible, and from what Ian told me from the limited amount Ryu told him if anything on those suits gets into our enemies hands things will only spiral downwards."

Tieria was about to report when moans could be heard from the room next to them making both of them pause and stare at the wall as they continued "Are they next to your room?" Tieria asked cautiously.

"Yeah, it was the only one available." Sumeragi answered still staring at the wall.

Tieria turned to leave "I pity you then." He said simply with a hint of a smirk on his face while Sumeragi chugged back a beer.

'_It's gonna be a long night._' She predicted as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of whisky.

_Cosmic Era, Unknown Location_

"_I have some good news from the Signius Colony,_" a shadowed voice stated over a view screen "_It appears the accident was in our favor as Terminal sent the Valkyrie and Dragon to investigate and one of the surviving devices activated dragging them into the wormhole._"

"_That is good news,_" another voice agreed "_Without them the ORB, ZAFT and Terminal forces will be demoralized._"

"_Don't forget their is the Guardian of Destiny and the Crimson Knight as well,_" a third voice cautioned "_Not to mention the Midnight Raven and the Rising Zephyr._"

"Gentleman," a man who sat in a shadowed throne said calling their attention to him "It is good news that the Yamato's are gone and Mr. 8 makes a good point on the other heroes, but let us not forget, we had a plan for each of them, and with the Dragon and Valkyrie out of the way we can focus those resources to other matters as well. So please inform your agents about the change and move them as you feel necessary but do not forget to inform each other of the change, that is all for now." With that the video links closed and the man on the throne chuckled "Soon, soon the world will be in my grasp, and I will rule it as King!"

_00 Universe(Anyone know the official designation for this universe?), Day after arrival, Ptolemaios_

Ryu woke up to the pleasant sensation of Kira's warm body pressed up against his and grinned at the memories of last night drifted through his head '_I hope the room is soundproof or it's going to be a bit embarrassing._' He thought to himself with a chuckle.

"What so funny love?" Kira asked as she yawned.

"Nothing," he reassured "Just hoping that the room is soundproofed."

Kira laughed "We'll find out soon won't we?" she said with a grin before yawning again "What time is it?"

Ryu looked around looking for a clock and spotted one on the bedside table "8:01 am." He answered.

"Guess we got to sleep in." Kira said with a chuckle as she dug herself deeper into the crook of Ryu's shoulder "How about we stay here until they call for us."

****** LEMON ALERT IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEM OR ARE UNDER 18 SKIP TO THE LEMON ENDING ALERT! ******

Ryu chuckled and wrapped his arms around her slender frame and planted a couple of kisses along her neck "Oh? Have something planned do you?" Ryu asked teasingly as his hand cupped Kira's ass and started massaging it slowly making her let out a small moan.

"Maybe," Kira admitted with a sensuous smile as her eyes twinkled "Are you going to do something about it?"

Ryu grinned as he flipped her underneath him and began kissing at her neck "Maybe I will." He stated as he began to trail his kisses lower until he reached her breasts and latched his lips on her right nipple and began to suck at it likely while his hand began to kneed the other one making Kira gasp in pleasure as her back arched urging him to take more of her breasts into his mouth.

Kira's eyes widened when she felt him suddenly push a pair of fingers into her lower entrance "Oh god," she muttered as he began to slowly pump into her as he continued his ministrations on her breasts.

Eventually he stopped and pulled away licking his fingers causing her to groan in disappointment only to grow wetter at his question "Ready for the main event?" he asked with a grin seeing her flush a little but nod her head. Positioning himself at her entrance and kissed her deeply as he pushed himself as she thrusted her hips to him making them both moan in pleasure.

Kira suddenly grinned at Ryu and surprised him by flipping them so that she was on top "My turn." She teased leaning down she kissed him as she began to grind her hips against him before lifting them and bringing them down. She slowly increased the pace up until the point she was all but bouncing on his member as he pushed his hips up to meet her each time. "Anh, Ryu-u-u, I'm gonna c-cum!" she cried out in pleasure.

"Ngh, Same here Kira." He answered grunting as he suddenly sat up causing her to cry out again as he took her bountiful breasts in his mouth and hand and began to resume his earlier treatment.

Suddenly the walls of her entrance tightened around his member as she cried out releasing her fluids all around it making him grunt as he shot a load straight into her. They both collapsed backwards onto the bed with Kira still on top of Ryu with his arms around her both breathing heavily "That was amazing as always." Kira complimented as she pushed herself deeper into his chest before she shifted he hips allowing his member to plop out with a wet 'pop'.

"You can say that again." Ryu agreed in a slight daze as he nuzzled her neck.

****** LEMON ALERT END ******

The pair remained like that for awhile as they enjoyed they enjoyed the afterglow of their activity before Kira reluctantly pushed herself up from his chest "I suppose we should have a shower," she mused "Don't want to meet them smelling like sex."

Ryu laughed as he joined her and headed to the shower "I don't think it would be _that_ bad." He commented before ducking a smack from his wife who had a reddish hue to her face.

_Sumeragi's room_

Sumeragi twitched as she slowly climbed out of bed '_Maybe I should rooms with someone if they decide to join,_' she thought to herself '_I swear if their like that everyday than I would never be able to get any sleep. We should have soundproofed the rooms, dangers be damned._'

_Briefing room, One hour later_

The crew of the Ptolemaios stood around as they waited for their guest to enter which they did in a short manner of time. Ryu was wearing a navy blue button up t-shirt left undone with a white undershirt underneath and had on a pair of blue jeans and a pair of runners, Kira was wearing a sleeveless black dress shirt with black jeans and runners.

"So have you made a decision?" Sumeragi asked with a smile.

Ryu nodded and exchanged a brief glace with Kira "We have," he said cautiously "And we have decided to join Celestial Being on the condition that you do not place the schematics of our Gundams or any mobile suit that we share with you in Veda."

"You have to understand that we were entrusted with them by all nations," Kira added "And we do not want them used by anyone that can get their hands on them."

Sumeragi nodded "That sounds acceptable." She agreed as the others, even Tieria surprising everyone "So welcome to Celestial Being."

Ryu and Kira smiled as everyone sans Setsuna and Tieria came up and offered their welcomes and congratulations before the bridge crew left leaving them with the Meisters, Sumeragi and Ian "Well now that we are a part of your crew I'm interested in your Gundams," Ryu started off "Would you mind if I took a look at the Schematics and put in some suggestions for upgrades?"

"I can also help you develop an OS so that the suit can operate independently from Veda," Kira offered and shot a quick glace to Tieria "Just on the off chance someone manages to take control of it."

Ian nodded "I can send you the schematics later," he said "But I have to know, what are your suits armaments and specialties?"

Ryu scratched behind his in thought before answering "Well my Dragon is armed with a pair of Heavy Beam Cannons on the back that are moved to the shoulder when in use, it also comes with a pair of Bayoneted Assault Beam Rifles, the bayonets incorporate heat blade technology that allows the blade to not only cut but melt as well, I've already told you about our engines, there also is a pair of Energy transfer cables that can either steal energy or recharge the battery, the final piece of weaponry is the 'DRAGOON Fang' system that is mounted in the containers on the waist, they are basically miniature blades that can move without wires or cables guiding them. the final piece to our mobile suit is the Mirage Colloid, it allows our suits to become invisible to sight and radar so long as we have the energy to maintain it." He answered truthfully and shrugged.

"The Strike Astray is a bit more loaded in terms of weapons with a pair of Plasma Cannons on the back, a shield that is integrated with a Gatling Beam Cannon and a Beam Boomerang, a Type 3 Mushashi Katana that can parry beam sabers, 4 Armor Schneider combat Knives that can pierce through even phase shift armor, and finally a type 71 beam rifle. It also has the Mirage Colloid and same power source as the Dragon." Kira said calmly.

Sumeragi blinked at the pair "Their outfitted better than our Gundams," she admitted "And neither is overspecialized either."

Ian nodded in agreement as the Meisters continued to stare at the pair "Sounds like you were fighting your own war." Lockon commented "With all the weaponry you guys have."

"These 'DRAGOON Fangs', how do you move them?" Allelujah asked in confusion "Is it through Quantum brain waves?"

Ryu looked at him blankly with a 'What the fuck?' expression "And that is?" he asked.

Allelujah licked his lips as he thought of the best way to describe it "It's a form of Telepathy, where the user can sense those around him and predict the opponents moves," he answered "I can sense the two of you strongly showing that you either have the potential or you have awakened to something similar."

Kira and Ryu looked at each other for a second their brows creased in thought 'I think it might be something similar," Kira said finally "We have always called it Newtype senses, it is very similar to the Quantum Brain Waves but it gives you a sense of the surrounding areas, we could sense you, but your... aura I guess you can call it, is different from that of a Newtype."

Ryu nodded in agreement "It's with these Senses that a person can manipulate the DRAGOON system," he explained "A study has been done showing that only about 1/1,000,000 awaken to Newtype senses."

Allelujah nodded his curiosity sated "Thanks for explaining that to me." He said gratefully.

"No problem, just ask if you have any more questions." Kira said smile before turning to Ryu and nodded "If you don't mind we need to run some maintenance on our Gundams to make sure everything is alright."

Sumeragi nodded and Ian stepped forward "Mind if I help?" he asked plaintively "I've been itching to learn about your suits ever since they came in."

Everyone laughed at his pleading expression "Sure, I don't mind at all, the more the merrier." He agreed as they left with Ian firing off rapid questions trying to learn as much as he can about their Gundams while they did their best to answer.

"I think they'll fit right in." Sumeragi mused out loud as the Meisters began to leave making Lockon chuckle and Allelujah smile in agreement.

END CHAPTER... _**RWEVIEW OR I SHALL PISS ON YOUR SOUL!**_

OoOoOo

CHALLENGE ALERT!

This is a challenge to any artist out there reading my stories, I would like to see your representation of any of my OC's or Original Mobile suits, PM me the link to the picture and you will receive a cookie for each one! I personally would like to see the Dragon-X, but hey go with your favorite!


	3. Chapter 2: Settling In

Disclaimer: If you have gotten this far, then you know what this is for

"Talking"

_"Radio"_

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

**AN:** I made a mistake in my last chapters in reference as to how long it is before the beginning of the armed interventions, it is hereby now half a year before they begin, I realized that some of my plans would not work otherwise, sorry for any confusion this might bring.

Chapter One: Settling In

_00 Universe One Week After Arrival_

Kira sighed as she stretch out in the cockpit of the Strike clad in her pilot suit waiting for the go ahead to launch. Sumeragi had decided to test the capabilities of Kira and Ryu's Gundams in a one on one mock battle against one of the other Meisters. Kira was up against Lockon in the Dynames while Ryu would be facing Setsuna and Exia. "_You have permission to launch._" Feldt said in her usual whisper-like voice.

"Understood." Kira replied, she had gotten to know the reclusive operator a bit during the week that they have been there and became a bit more than acquaintances but not quite friends "Kira Yamato, Strike Astray Launching!" The Strike hurdled down the catapult and Kira hit the boosters just as she cleared it and began to do some aerial acrobatics as a warm up as she waited for the Dynames to launch and was shortly joined by Lockon.

"_You know after seeing those acrobatics I'm feeling a bit more nervous."_ He admitted good naturedly making Kira laughed. Both Kira and Ryu had become good friends with Lockon during the week and he had reminded them quite a bit of a certain Hawk back home with his carefree attitude "_Ready?"_

"_Mobile suits you may begin!_" Sumeragi announced and begin they did.

Kira started off the fight by bringing the combined shield up and started firing her gatling cannon at Lockon only for him to nimbly slide out of the way and pull out his sniper rifle as the 'V' like crest on the suits head and returned firing making Kira dodge '_That mode is a lot like Ryu's when he is sniping._' She mused before she drew her katana in her shield hand and opened fire with the plasma cannons on her shoulders missing after he dodged but surprising him when she suddenly boosted forward and swung her katana only for him to duck and pull out his pistol and start firing. Dancing out of the way Kira put some distance between them and exchanged fire as she started to formulate a plan.

_Ptolemaios, Bridge_

On the bridge the crew analyzed the fight in progress "She is a pretty good pilot." Sumeragi admitted "Handles the suit well in both long-range and Close-Quarters Combat(Here on referred to as LRC(Long-Range Combat) and CQC(Close-Quarters Combat))".

Ryu smirked '_That's nothing compared to when she pilots the Freedom._' He thought to himself "Wait until she starts getting serious," he said out loud "This is just a warm-up."

_The Fight_

True to his words the Strike started moving faster as it started throwing out shots left and right forcing Lockon onto the defensive as he swerved between the shots barely registering the fact that she was pushing him to an asteroid field until she disappeared into it. "Haro is she showing up on the radar?" he asked as he looked around desperately.

"Not There! Not There!" The orange Haro informed, both Kira and Ryu were surprised when they had met Celestial Beings Haros thinking that the only person who had them was Lacus Clyne, the first thing they did was trip Ryu who started cursing up a storm while Kira laughed at his misfortune.

Suddenly Kira phased into existence as her Mirage Colloid deactivated with her Katana right in front of Lockon's cockpit "Do you yield?" she asked amusement in her voice.

Lockon sighed as his mobile suit raised its hands in surrender "I give up," he said in defeat "Now can you please move that sharp, pointy object, it's making me a tad uncomfortable here."

Kira laughed as she sheathed the Katana and the both of them docked with the Ptolemaios and disembarked from their suits. Kira passed Ryu while he headed for his suit and exchanged a quick kiss before Ryu entered the Dragon-X and waited to be loaded "_You have permission to launch._" Feldt announced once he was loaded.

"Rodger," he confirmed "Ryu Yamato, Dragon-X, Engaging the enemy!" The Dragon hurdled down the catapult and unlike Kira he remained still as he waited for the Exia.

"_Mobile Suits Begin!_" Sumeragi announced as the pair clashed against each other.

Ryu swung one of his rifles from the right forcing Setsuna to block it only to be surprised when the second rifle came into play with a quick thrust to his midsection forcing him to back away. Bringing up the GN Sword in its rifle mode and fired several shots only for the Dragon to sidestep the shots and brought up its own rifles and return fire in full auto mode surprising many on the bridge at the rate that could be compared to a submachine gun. Dodging the shots Setsuna quickly unfolded his blade and brought the Exia in for CQC only for the cannons on the Dragon's back to unfold and fire unleashing massive twin beams that Setsuna quickly dipped to evade before being forced to the side as the Dragon once again brought up its rifles and continued to fire.

_Ptolemaios, Bridge_

"And therein lies the problems with your Gundams," Kira remarked "We made the same mistake with the original G-weapons and some of the predecessors by overspecializing them in one particular field."

Sumeragi nodded as she saw the evidence in front of her "You would easily evade and out maneuver the Virtue's heavy weapons, while you could easily overpower the Kyrios' weapons." She speculated "Although it seems that your suits are the master of none as well."

Kira gave a sheepish smile and nodded in agreement "That's true, if Ryu were to face off against Dynames using only it's ranged weaponry he would lose," Kira remarked "The same would happen if I were to face Exia only using melee tactics."

_The Fight_

Back at the fight Setsuna was narrowly dodging Ryu's ranged assault when the rain of beams suddenly ended, on alert he snapped up his sword and looked around for his enemy when his danger instincts saved him as several blade like objects nearly cut through the Exia's limbs and he continued to dodge as they kept attacking him unrelentingly when Ryu suddenly appeared to his right with his rifles at the ready and began to fire successive shots forcing Setsuna even more on the defensive. After a minute of this tactic Ryu suddenly switched his tactics and got in close surprising Setsuna when he quickly clashed one of his bayonets against his blade and held the other at Setsuna's cockpit "Game Over." Ryu intoned with a smirk as he moved back from Setsuna "Not bad kid, most fall within seconds of that assault."

"You are a good pilot." Setsuna stated is his usual monotone making Ryu sigh.

"Geez kid show some emotion will ya?" he pleaded making everyone on the bridge laugh.

_Few minutes later, Ptolemaios briefing room_

"Well I'm convinced of your abilities," Sumeragi admitted as she stood in the briefing with the Gundam pilots "What did you guys think?"

"In all honesty I never stood a chance against them," Lockon said scratching his scalp "Kira showed some pretty good analysis skill in battle with some pretty good accuracy and her reaction time is phenomenal."

Kira blushed lightly at his praise "Don't sell yourself short Lockon," she pleaded "You're a good sniper, you just need some CQC weapons for when things get a little tight."

Setsuna stepped forward with his analysis "Ryu was highly skilled in nearly all forms of combat and seems to specialize in that DRAGOON system." He said and gave a quick glance to Ryu for confirmation who nodded in agreement "He also showed a lot of battlefield experience in his movements and showed no hesitation."

Ryu shrugged off the praise a bit more used to it than Kira "Kid I'll admit that with some more experience you'll be one scary mother in CQC," he claimed with a grin "We just need to make sure that the Exia receives some more long-ranged options."

"I agree with their assessments on Ryu and Kira," Allelujah said "Although I would like to ask if we can run some tests to see if I'm compatible with the DRAGOON system, it might just give the Kyrios that extra push."

Tieria closed his eyes for a moment before opening them "They definitely are skill and well versed in combat," he relented "and in all honesty I would like to see if has any ideas for upgrades to the Virtue and would hate to see what those suits could do with GN Drives."

Ryu grinned at the assessment "Speaking of that, you wouldn't happen to have any spares would ya?" he asked "I wanna run some tests on them and see if they're able to mix with our beam and Phase-Shift technology, or if I can create an alternate version of it."

Tieria shook his head "There are none that I know of," he admitted "But I'll run a request through Veda."

Ryu nodded his thanks as the pilots continued their Q&A with Sumeragi looking on with a smile on her face as the pilots slowly came together '_Yup, they'll fit in just fine._'

_Cosmic Century, Altha Manor_

Athrun knocked on the door to Cagalli's room and entered when he heard muffled permission "Cagalli this isn't good for you," he advised as he strode over to her curled up form on the bed "They would hate to see you like this."

"I don't care," Cagalli muttered as she curled up tighter "It just hurts so much." Athrun frowned sadly as he saw his fiancé like this, having proposed a couple of months ago their wedding had been put off to allow Cagalli time to recover from the pain of losing her sister and brother-in-law, he steeled himself and pulled her to her feet "H-hey! What are you doing!"

"C'mon, we're going to go for a drive." He stated as Cagalli struggled weakly before submitting herself. She got into Athrun's car and stared blackly at the scenery as they flew past before blinking as she recognized where they were heading.

"Athrun?" she questioned only for him to keep silent. He parked the car in an available space and led Cagalli into the hanger for theirs, Ryu and Kira's personal mobile suits, the Infinite Justice, Rouge Freedom, Dragon's Redemption and the Strike Freedom. The Rouge Freedom and been a gift from Ryu and Kira for Cagalli`s twentieth birthday since she had given the Akatsuki to Mu claiming that she would not be able to use it to its fullest like he could. It was loaded and looked similar to the original Freedom but used beam shields, had an extra beam rifle and was colored a pinkish-red color similar to the Strike Rouge.

"Get dressed." Athrun ordered as he shoved her pilot suit into her hands and pushed her into the change room. Cagalli did so reluctantly and when she finally came out Athrun was in his own and pushed her into the Rouge Freedom before climbing into the Justice and launched with her following shortly after. Once they were over the ocean he suddenly stopped and shouted "_Defend yourself!"_ before turning and firing the Justice's beam rifle.

Cagalli's training that both Kira and Ryu literally beat into her after the first war kicked in as she activated one of her shields and blocked the shot "WHAT THE HELL ATHRUN!" she shouted as she continued to block or dodge the shots fired from his rifle.

"_I said, DEFEND YOURSELF!" _he repeated as he drew his beam saber and charged at Cagalli forcing her to draw her own and block the deadly sword. The two mobile suits pushed against each other with Athrun breaking the lock by kicking out with one of his hidden beam blades in his foot forcing Cagalli to back away.

Realising that he won't listen Cagalli engaged Athrun in the deadly dance with neither managing to land a blow that crippled or destroyed them. When they stopped after a particularly fierce clash Athrun finally spoke "_Feeling better?_" he asked surprising Cagalli.

Blinking Cagalli realized that yes, she was feeling better "THAT WAS YOUR PLAN!" she asked in disbelief "That would be something that Ryu and Kira would pull off!"

Athrun laughed over the radio as his face appeared on screen "_I'll admit to being inspired by them._" He said sheepishly "_But you needed to let out your pent up feelings out, and this was the best thing I could think of._"

Cagalli smiled at him "I guess I was quite the wreak," she admitted "Kira wouldn't have let it last for the full day."

Athrun smiled "_Want to have another round or head back?"_ he asked.

Cagalli's reply was to snap the Rouge Freedom into HiMAT and fired her guns at Athrun forcing him to dodge as their dance began again.

_00 Universe, one week after assessment_

Ryu groaned as he stretched in his seat on the Orbital Train heading planet side so that he and Kira can begin their undercover support operations "Ugh, this is slower than Garcia when he's walking." Ryu groaned "I am way to used to combat drop re-entries."

Kira smiled patiently at him as she looked up from her laptop "I know how you feel, nearly every re-entry we've had was either in combat or on our way to combat," she mused as she looked outside before giggling "Remember when Lowe dared us to ride a piece of Debris down through re-entry in our Murasame's?"

Ryu laughed "Yeah that was a fun ride," he admitted "I can still here Cagalli going on about improper use of military assets, right before she asked how it was and seeing if she could get away with it."

The pair continued to reminisce for the rest of the trip, mostly on some of the insane stunts they pulled or on some of the 'How-in-hell-did-this-happen' moments. When they finally touched down on the surface the pair exited the place before slipping unnoticed into the docks and quietly removed their mobile suits from their containers and slipped into the waters surrounding the Elevator "_That was almost too easy,_" Ryu commented "_Why do they not patrol the area around there?_"

"Apparently there are treaties in place between all of the countries stating that the Orbital Elevators are off limits to any military operation and is limited to 4 squads of mobile suits in space and 4 on the ground for defense." Kira remarked "Still, your right, this was too easy."

Ryu sighed and shook his head "_Well nothing much we can do about it now,_" he said as the pair glided through the water heading to Tokyo, Japan "_But still, I can't believe they already have jobs and a place set up for us already._"

Kira grinned "Looking forward to being a teacher's assistant again?" she teased lightly smiling at him over the video link.

Ryu grinned right back at her "_As much as you wanting to be a photographer._" He countered as she blushed a little.

"It was a childhood fantasy alright!" she protested loudly as Ryu laughed.

"_Sure I believe you,"_ Ryu mocked reassured "_Especially when we go to any special event you go nuts with your camera._"

Kira blushed more as her shout of protest was drowned out by Ryu's laugh.

_Ptolemaios, Sumeragi's room_

"Is it a good idea giving them such freedom?" Tieria asked slightly worried "To be allowed to recruit anyone they wish and to follow operations as they see fit?"

Sumeragi sighed "I trust those two," she stated "And as much as I hate to admit it they are more skilled at this type of thing than us, add in the factor that the only record the world has on them is what we put in and you have the perfect Ghost Cell."

Tieria nodded "So their basic role is to support us from the shadows until they feel it is necessary to reveal themselves?" he reiterated what Sumeragi had told everyone in the briefing.

"Yes," she confirmed "I'll also send them the periodic mission that we would be unable to do."

Tieria sighed "and what of the people they recruit?" he asked "What role will they play?"

"They will mostly act as our back-up pilots when they are aboard the Ptolemaios, as well as a couple of extra small duties to help them blend in and make it seem like they blend in," she explained "They are our secret weapon Tieria, should we be betrayed or should something happen that we did not predict than they shall reveal themselves."

"What if they are the ones betraying us." He demanded.

Sumeragi raised an eyebrow "You really think so lowly of those two?" she asked "They will not betray us, their eyes are to honest for them to be betrayers."

Tieria sighed "I don't think lowly of them," he pleaded "It's just their hiding things from us."

Sumeragi started laughing "You are hiding things from us," she retorted "I'm hiding things, Setsuna is, same with Lockon and Allelujah and everyone else, those two are hiding things that are sensitive to their allegiances that are in an alternate reality, I think that is enough to prove that they will remain loyal to us, so long as we are loyal to them."

_Tokyo, Japan, Yamato Apartment_

Ryu whistled lowly as the pair entered the apartment "Nice place." He commented as he looked around, it was a simple apartment with a kitchen/living room mix and three doors leading to two bedrooms and the bathroom "Almost as good as our place back home."

Kira snorted "Right," she said as they tossed their bags down onto the bed "You just miss that chair you broke in after three months."

"Hey," Ryu protested "It was a good chair, nice and comfortable, I didn't see you complaining all those times we've 'celebrated' with it."

Kira blushed likely as she huffed "I sure that these chair will be just as good." She replied before giving Ryu a sly grin "Besides don't we have an apartment to 'break-in'?"

Ryu grinned as he wrapped his arms around you "Have I told you how much I love the way you think." He asked as he started kissed her neck.

"Yes," she confirmed with a moan "You tell me that very often."

"Good," Ryu growled playfully "Let me show you just how much I like the way you think."

_Next Day, JNN Headquarters_

Kinue Crossroad sighed as she entered the building and made her way through the hectic floor room to her cubicle only to be stopped by her boss "Ah Kinue just the person I wanted to see."

"Sir?" Kinue asked looking at him with a confused expression "Is there something you need?"

"Yes we have a new photojournalist starting today and I'm placing her under your care," he explained "She's new at this so be sure to show her the ropes, her name is Kira Yamato, she'll be arriving later today."

The reported sighed but nodded anyways "Urgh just what I need a rookie to teach." She moaned as she sat down making her partner laugh.

"Who knows maybe she can be helpful." He said with a smirk "Besides best not judge her until you meet her."

"I know, I know," Kinue growled "So anything big going on right now."

Her partner sighed and scratched his scalp "Well the former Sri Lanka conflict is heating up a bit more, nothing new there," he stated "AEU has revealed plans for a new solar-based mobile suit that is currently in construction and should be completed within the next 5-6 months, other than that same old really."

"Pass me the folder on that new mobile suit." Kinue asked as she sipped her coffee and opened the file.

_Tokyo University, Engineering department_

"Ah you must be Mr. Yamato, I'm Professor Hayate," a middle aged man with brown eyes, black hair greeted Ryu with a handshake "Welcome to Tokyo University, you'll be working with professor Krane over in aerospace engineering, you also have some mobile suit design and production experience right."

Ryu grimaced "Yes sir." He replied "Though I don't wish it sometimes."

Hayate nodded his understanding "I understand," he said reassuringly "Come I'll give you a tour around the facility before introducing you to Krane."

_Elsewhere in the University_

Saji Crossroad sighed as his girlfriend Louise Halevy dragged him to their first class "Louise do we have to get their so fast?" he whined/pleaded.

Louise huffed "Of course we do," she replied but slackened the pace a little "Don't you remember there is a new assistant teacher starting today!"

"Oh yeah," Saji muttered "Wonder what he's like?"

"Well if you'd hurry up we'll be able to find out!" Louise retorted as she sped back up as they entered the last hallway only to pause as their teacher was talking with an unknown man with green eyes and brown hair wearing casual clothing "Hey do you think that's him?"

"Maybe," Saji agreed "Let's get inside and wait."

The pair entered the classroom and took their seats and shortly after the bell rang announcing the beginning of the classes and their teacher along with the stranger entered "Before we begin I would like to introduce the newest addition to our staff," Krane began and gestured to the brunette beside him who grinned widely and waved "This is Ryu Yamato, he's a mechanical specialist so if you have any questions regarding engineering and mechanical design do not be afraid to approach him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Ryu said in his usual humorous voice "I look forward to passing my skills down to all of you."

Krane nodded to Ryu who took a seat at the new teachers desk near Krane's "Now today we will be going over..."

_JNN Headquarters_

Kinue yawned as she set down the file on the AEU's new unit and stretched before checking the clock "Ah, crap!" she shouted scrambling out of her seat "I've got to meet the new intern!"

Kinue rushed to the entrance hall and looked around trying to figure out who the intern could be when she spotted a young women with waist length brown hair and amethyst colored eyes looking around the place was if she was looking for someone, deciding to take the chance Kinue raised her arm and waved to catch the brunettes attention "Excuse me are you Miss Yamato?" she asked as the girl approached.

Kira smiled and nodded "Yes, but please call me Kira," she replied "Miss Yamato makes me sound old."

Kinue laughed "Than just call me Kinue please," she countered "Welcome to JNN, how about I give you a tour than we can sit down and go over your skills while we have lunch."

Kira smiled "Sounds good." She agreed and they headed off.

OoOoOo

Model number: TNMF-X10A  
Code name: **Rouge** Freedom Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
Manufacturer: Terminal  
Operator(s): ORB  
Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
Powerplant: ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion nuclear fission reactor  
Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor; Neutron Jammer Canceller  
Fixed armaments: 2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; 2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted on head; 2 x M100X "Super Balaena" plasma beam cannon, stored in wings, mounted over shoulders in use in HiMAT mode; 2 x MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use in HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) mode, 2 x MX2200 beam shield generator**  
**Optional fixed armaments (docked with METEOR): 2 x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2 x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2 x MA-X200 beam sword , 77 x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)**  
**Optional hand armaments:** 2x** MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle  
**Pilot:** Cagalli Yula Altha

Model number: TNMF-X02R  
Code name: **Dragon's Redemption**  
**Unit type:** Unknown  
Manufacturer: Unknown  
Operator(s): Unknown  
Accommodation: Unknown  
Powerplant: Unknown  
Equipment and design features: Unknown  
Fixed armaments: **Unknown**  
**Appearance:** Looks like the LM312V05+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam, but slightly more 'block' like and does not have the exhaust ports on the shoulders.  
**Color Scheme:** Dark Green with Black Trim and Crimson Slash Marks all over  
**Pilot:** Ryu Hisanaga  
**Notes:** A little teaser for the readers of my Path to Redemption series, this one won't show up until the Destiny arc though.


	4. Chapter 3: Ghost Ops

Disclaimer: Why in lord almighty must I repeat this, it's called fanfiction for a reason

"Talking"

_"Radio"_

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

AN: This is a challenge posting for any artists, I am looking for pictures of my characters and mobile suits, Just PM me with the link and I'll let you know what I think, the winner will be the 'official' pic for my characters and/or mobile suits.

Chapter Three: Ghost Ops

_Northern Canada, Six Months After Arrival_

"All units this is Ghost Lead, Check in." A male's voice resonated through the airwaves attuned to specific mobile suits.

"_Ghost One, All Clear._" A female voice answered clearly.

"_Ghost Two, Ready to go._" Another male informed.

"_Ghost Three, All systems Green._" A Calm Female voice replied.

"_Ghost Four, In the Green._" This time it was a Male voice.

_"Ghost Five, Let's Go."_ The final member, a female, said.

"Alright, Ghost Cell engage, keep it fast and keep it quiet." Ghost Lead ordered.

_Union Testing Grounds_

"Alright Begin Testing." The Operation Controller said "You may now launch the Cerberus."

Out in the Massive Field a portion of the ground slid away revealing a massive underground Elevator that rose up bringing with it a large Quadruped Mobile suit with three dog-like heads that easily stood over 40 meters tall and its entire body bristled with weapons.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the MMAS-01 Cerberus," the contractor said proudly to a group of Union officials in an underground bunker "The future of land combat"

Right as he said that a series of dummy targets activated and the giant mobile suit opened the two flanking heads revealing cannons and fired at the dummies utterly destroying them, it then proceeded to open panels on its body revealing missile tubes and fired a massive volley of missiles at a new series of targets wiping them from the face of the earth "The Cerberus has not only the most powerful weapons but it also has the most powerful armor."

A cannon fired at the massive mobile suit connecting but doing nothing more than paint damage before one of the turrets on the Cerberus destroyed the cannon.

"As you can see with the Cerberus you will never need to worry about your county being attack-" the contractor was cut off as a trio of beams suddenly cut through heads of the mobile suit destroying them before a pair of blue-red beams struck the center of the suit causing a chain detonation, one final beam lanced out and struck the Bunker the officials where in while the control tower was hit by another beam.

"Ghost Lead to All suits," Ghost lead said as he stood up his suit from its position five miles away in the nearby mountains "Targets eliminated return to base."

"_Yessir._" The others quickly agreed as they also stood up their suits and all six suits launched before vanishing from sight.

_Ptolemaios_

"Ghost Cell reports objective complete, no witnesses, returning to base." Feldt said in her usual quiet voice as she read the report coming in from her station.

Sumeragi nodded from her seat "Thank you Feldt," she said kindly "That removes one problem for our operations, do they report on the new Machines?"

"Yes, Ryu says the machines are operating well within predicted estimates." Feldt confirmed "He also adds that Lockon owes him fifty bucks from the last poker game."

Sumeragi chuckled as she stood up "Send them our thanks and tell them they are on standby till further notice." She ordered as she left the bridge and met up with Tieria "Is something wrong Tieria?"

"I'm just having some concerns about them not reporting through Veda." Tieria said as he floated behind her "How are we to be certain no one will intercept these transmissions?"

"Because those two pulled out all the tricks to secure a link between them and us, It'll be fine," She reassured "Besides it'll be more of a surprise to our enemies when they are revealed, they are our ace in the hole, and they will make sure they are hidden from view until they deem it necessary to reveal themselves."

"And when would that be?" Tieria asked sharply.

"When we need it the most." Sumeragi replied "And if my predictions are right, then we _will_ need them."

_Underwater Tokyo CB Hanger_

Ryu groaned as he stepped out of the Dragon-X and stretched until he heard a loud crack declaring that the kink in his back was gone "Ahh that feels so much better," he declared as he jumped off the Dragon-X "Good work you guys, I think you're close to being ready to operate on your own."

"Really!" Asked Ghost Three, she was Anna Kessler, a 19 year old young women of German decent with Amber colored shoulder length hair in a pony tail and sparkling Violet eyes, she was wearing a Yellow brown trimmed pilot suit and the pilot of the CBGC-02: Uhlan, a black, purple trimmed mobile suit designed for long ranged combat.

"Yes really." Kira confirmed as they all headed to the change room "You guys certainly have improved since you first started."

"Thank you for your praise." Said Ghost Four, a 21 year old of Chinese decent named Ming Xiang with shoulder length black hair and ice blue eyes, he was the pilot of the CBGC-03 Dao, a close ranged red white trimmed mobile suit.

"Jeez Ming," Said Ghost Two, a 19 year old of American/Japanese mixed decent currently going by his code name Ken Conner, he piloted the CBGC-01 Shiroken, a general purpose suit with white brown trimmed coloring "You don't need to be so formal about it."

"Heh, that's just how he is Ken, get used to it." Ghost Five replied holding her helmet over her shoulder, she was a 20 year old Canadian with emerald green eyes and mid back length Blue Hair, her name was Amanda Bishop and she was the Pilot of the CBGC-04 Yukon, a Blue green trimmed High Mobility High Speed mid ranged suit.

Ryu smirked at Kira as they pilots continued to banter back and forth "Alright," he called getting their attention "We are on standby until further notice, in one month Celestial Being will begin their operations to eliminate warfare, our job during this time is to provide intelligence and safe houses for the Meisters on the Ptolemaios, when we believe the Meisters are in too much trouble to fight out of it themselves then we will reveal ourselves to the world, we are the ace in the hole against the traitors to Celestial Being, so be ready, also be sure to remember that we expect you at our place for dinner every Sunday children."

The others chuckled as they moved to get changed while Kira and Ryu remained in the Hanger "They'll do fine Ryu," Kira soothed resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know," he said "I just hope they remain that way once this is all over."

"Don't we all." Kira agreed as they remained in their position staring at the six Gundams.

_Next Day, Tokyo University_

Ken sighed as he walked through the hallways to his Politics class, he was thankful that he got to chose the courses for his cover. He had been scouted into Celestial Being awhile back as a potential Meister for the Ptolemaios only to be passed over and later assigned as a Intel operative on the ground under Wang Liu Mei. About four months ago he had received official transfer orders to a support group based in Japan, when he arrived he was greeted by the Yamatos who proceeded to take him to their underwater base off of the Tokyo docks, when they arrived his jaw dropped at the sight of six grayish Mobile Suits, each with the distinctive 'V' on the foreheads that mark them as Gundams, he had also met Anna and Ming then when Ryu briefed them on their new duties, and their first mission, to collect the final member of their squad.

_Flashback, Four Months ago, Underwater Tokyo CB Hanger_

_"Our first mission is going to be serving dual purposes," Ryu informed as he stood in front of the three new pilots while Kira was near the door "It will see how well you handle your Gundams, and we will be freeing the final member of our squad."_

_"Wait, a member of CB has been captured?" Anna asked fearfully._

_"No," Ryu denied as he shook his head and pressed a button on the remote he was holding calling up a display on the wall holding a picture of Amanda on it "This is Amanda Bishop," he explained "She is currently being held in the Union Super Soldier Research Institute based on a small island off the coast of Guatemala, she was a Canadian freelance photographer and was sent to the Institute when she accidently came across a secret weapons lab in Nevada, she is currently being 'reprocessed' and they already have artificially enhanced her Quantum Brainwaves."_

_"Is this why she has been selected?" Ming asked "Because she can utilize Quantum Brainwaves?"_

_Ryu shook his head "I was planning on recruiting her before the Union incarcerated her," he answered "We will be operating independently from VEDA and as such we need our own information lines, also she does battlefield photography in a mobile suit, so she already has piloting experience."_

_"What else can you tell us about the facility?" Ken asked._

_"The facility," Ryu began pressing a button to bring up satellite photos of the facility based on a small island "Is heavily defended, moreso to keep people in than out. All the 'Research Subjects' are unwilling, they either know too much, or are too much of a threat to the government to allow them to walk free." He sighed and grimaced "Also they have been practicing brainwashing techniques through the use of QBW(Quantum Brainwaves) so I cannot guarantee that Amanda will be thankful for the rescue, to combat this I have developed this," he held up an injector "In this is a microchip that blocks all incoming QBW, but still allows them to be sent, unfortunately it has not been tested so we'll have to make do with a field test. Anything else?"_

_"What of the other prisoners?" Anna questioned "Are we just leaving them there?"_

_Ryu shook his head "No," he denied "I have 'leaked' some of this information to certain elements as well as the timing for a 'riot'."_

_"So what your saying is that there are going to be rebels or something attacking the facility at the same time as us?" Ming clarified "But will we not be revealing ourselves too early than."_

_Ryu smirked lightly "Check out page three of your suit specs," he ordered still smirking as they shuffled through the pages "Mirage Colloid is a stealth system that allows for invisibility to radar, sight and with a couple of tweaks, heat and electronic emissions are nil. So the plan is going to be revolving around your suit Anna, the Uhlan is a long ranged sniper type mobile suit, so you'll be taking out certain places with your suits rifle while I go in on foot to secure our person, Kira will be defending my suit to make sure it remains unfound while Ming and Ken guard your suit."_

_"You're going in alone?" Ken asked in shock "Is that safe?"_

_"I've done stuff like this before," Ryu answered confidently "If you do your parts right than this mission will be a cake walk. Now get into your pilot suits and familiarize yourself with your suit, we leave in one hour."_

Later, off the coast of Guatemala

_Ryu sat in the cockpit of the Dragon-X as his suit slowly drifted to the island alongside the Strike Astray "Ghost Lead to Ghost Three," Ryu called out of the private radio line "How's it looking?"_

_"_Ghost Three here,_" Anna answered quickly "_All going according to plan, the rebel elements have attacked the western side of the complex, do I Take the shot now?_"_

_"Wait one," Ryu ordered as his suit gently touched off against the cliff of the island and slowly surfaced till the cockpit entrance was above water "Beginning climb, wait till my signal till you fire Ghost Three."_

_Ryu quickly exited his suit and started scaling the rockface quickly with a silenced sniper rifle on his back and his silenced MP5 hanging from his neck while the suits cockpit closed and the suit slid back under the water, looking over the edge of the cliff he saw no one around and quickly clamored over and darted over behind the trees "Ghost One, what's you status?" He asked in a whisper over the radio._

_"_I'm in their systems now,_" Kira answered as she typed away on her keyboard "_Cameras, turrets and security systems are down... now._"_

_"Take the shot Ghost Three." He ordered as he got ready to move, seconds later three beams impacted the side of the complex wall destroying them and the guard towers near there "Moving in." Darting forward Ryu quickly jumped over the remaining rubble and darted into the heart of the Complex "Which way Ghost One?"_

_"_Take a left and your entrance is a grate to your right, it's covered by some bushes._" Kira replied looking at the base schematics._

_"Found it," Ryu answered after a minute and quickly used a combat knife to cut the grate open "Alright, I'm in."_

_"_The package is three floors down from your current position and is in Ward Four Room Five._" Kira reported "_Stairs are three doors to your right._"_

_"Understood," Ryu answered and started running softly down the corridor until he reached the door to the stairways, opening the door quietly he made sure they were clear before descending the stairs as quickly as he could without calling attention to the area, reaching the designated level he cracked the door open and made sure the hallway was clear before leaving the stairwell and following the heads-up display in his helmet to where Amanda was being held, looking in he spotted Amanda sitting on her bed with her arms around her legs as she hugged them to her chest, he opened the door catching her attention "You're not one of this bases personal." She stated looking at him suspiciously._

_"There is no time to explain right now," he said in a hurry as he pulled out an injector "I'm sorry but I need to inject this into you to block any incoming QBW, and extract you, the people I work for have deemed you an asset, and I'm offering you a way out of here whether you accept their offer or not."_

_Amanda gulped and nodded allowing Ryu to press the injector to the back of her neck and winced when she felt a sharp pain there "Follow me." Ryu order briskly "Ghost Lead to Ghost One, package secured, how's our exit looking."_

_"_So good so far,_" Kira replied "_The fighting is dying down a bit and I can see prisoners being freed from the base._"_

_"Understood." He cut the link as they entered the stairwell only to run straight into a pair of scientists "Shit." Ryu cursed as he snapped his MP5 up and shot a pair of burst into each of their chests killing them "C'mon double time it."_

_The pair quickly bounded up the stairs and made to the grate Ryu entered in and quickly got outside to the cliff "Great we're lost aren't we?" Amanda asked bitterly as they stood looking over the cliff._

_Ryu smirked in his helmet "Nope," he denied and grabbed her hand as he jumped off "We just need to get a bit wet!"_

_"FUCK!" Amanda shouted as they impacted with the water "Are you trying to kill us!"_

_"This way." He ordered gruffly as he swam over to where the Dragon-X was waiting, Amanda reluctantly followed him "Priority pass Zeta Alpha Zulu." Ryu said and the cockpit of the Dragon-X slid open and he quickly climbed in pulling an amazed Amanda in as well "This is Ghost Lead to all units, we are pulling out, mission complete."_

_End Flashback_

_Ming_

Ming sighed as he opened the door to the small dojo he ran when not on missions for CB and turned on the lights preparing for the class that should be arriving soon, he was glad he was able to do this during his spare time, he truly enjoyed teaching people how to defend themselves should the need arise. He hated the fact that it was necessary to have to teach people that, he felt war was an ugly thing, a waste of life, _that_ was why he joined CB, only instead of a piloting or ship support role he was regulated to data analyses, something he hated and quite frankly, sucked at, so when the option to join a support group on ground came by, he jumped at the chance, only to be shocked when he learned he would be a part of a complete Black Ops unit, only the crew of the Ptolemaios was aware of their existence, the fact he was to be piloting a Gundam, an experimental, to their knowledge at any rate, Gundam at that too actually dropped his jaw. Hearing the door open he slid to his feet and greeted one of his students as they entered the dojo.

_Anna_

Anna smiled at her classmates as she walked into her class, she certainly enjoyed her cover as an exchange medical student in Japan, especially since the most anyone on her squad knows medically is first aid, when she had joined CB she had been nominated for a Pilot posting but it had been turned down and she had been instead posted as a medic on CB main base in Langrage 3, she didn't mind the posting, but she wasn't a big fan of space, so when the option to be a support operative on the ground came along she took the chance, especially when Dr. Moreno had encouraged her to do so with an odd grin on his face, he _must_ have known she was to be piloting an experimental suit for ghost operations. Oh she'll get him back for _that_ all right.

_Amanda_

Amanda sighed as she raised her camera and clicked a picture of yet _another _famous celebrity doing something. Ever since her rescue she had been working as a freelance photographer for some minor tabloid companies, even though Ryu and Kira had set her up with a completely fake identity she still had to keep herself under the radar from Union eyes. She winced in thought of what had happened during her time there and was thankful to her squad mates for their support, she still woke up screaming sometimes, although it was a lot more controlled than before. Unfortunately the experimental QBW blocker only worked temporarily and Ryu was researching ways to try and make a more permanent solution, after all, it wouldn't be good for one of them or a member of the Ptolemaios to fall under the influence of enemy QBW. Amanda felt something tingle at the back of her head, someone had entered her 'range' of senses, someone who used QBW. While she was curious as to who it was she decided discretion is the better part of valor and avoided the QWB user should it prove to be a Union or HRL soldier.

_Ryu_

Ryu sighed as he looked over the design plans for upgrades for the Dragon-X and the Strike Astray, parts that had been on the originals before they had been destroyed and rebuilt by Morgenrate were no longer there, and Ryu never really had the time or completely forgot to rebuild and add them, he also looked at the report Tieria sent him on spare GN drives, while there are no spare 'true' GN drives there is a pair of prototype 'Lotus Drives' available in storage, while essentially the same as the ones on the Gundams, the Lotus Drives use Blanketers that where constructed in the Earth's atmosphere instead of Jupiter's. They had the same operational time as the ones currently in use, but the propulsional abilities where weaker and would need the support of additional thrusters, along with the fact that the beams where only had half the effectiveness of regular ones, he sent a report back with design plans, new Gundams for himself and Kira, the Dragon-X and Strike Astray, while incredible and powerful suits, could no longer keep up with Ryu and Kira's incredible reaction time, the only reason they had been using these suits was because of the fact they wanted to hide the fact they where the Dragon of Redemption and the Valkyrie of Freedom from the world. It was a surprisingly good tactic as only those they worked with and fought alongside knew of their secret.

_Kira_

"Hey Kinue," Kira greeted as she sat down across from her coworker "How was your weekend?"

"Same old same old," She dismissed "Me and Saji mostly hung out and watched a couple of movies, where did you and Ryu go?"

Kira smiled "Went to visit some friends," she explained, turned out that Kira and Ryu's apartment was actually right beside Kinue's and one of Ryu's students Saji "We also went out for dinner for our anniversary."

"That's right," Kinue stated "Married for two years, I still have a hard time believing you married at eighteen."

Kira shrugged with a small smile "Believe me, it was well worth it." She stated in fond voice.

Kinue laughed at her friend "Also, the AEU has announced the demonstration of their new Enact mobile suit for next month," she revealed "The boss is wondering if your available to go and photograph the spectacle."

"Sure," Kira agreed with a secret smile "I'd love to."

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

New Gundams

**Unit Number: **CBGC-01  
**Unit Type:** General Purpose Mobile Suit  
**Code Name:** Shiroken  
**Powerplant: **Enhanced Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown, theoretically 2.5x more than Regular Batteries  
**Special Design Features:** Mirage Colloid; Sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armor; Panoramic Cockpit, N-Jammer  
**Fixed Armaments:** Assault Beam Rifle With Excellion Heat Bayonet; 2x Beam Saber mounted on waist; 2x Rail guns mounted on Hips; 2x Beam Vulcans mounted in wrists, Anti-Beam Shield  
**Pilot:** Ken Connor  
**AN:** Look similar to the RX-78XX Gundam with a flight Pack mounted on the back, it's coloration is White with Brown Trimming

**Unit Number: **CBGC-02  
**Unit Type:** Long Ranged Stealth Mobile Suit  
**Code Name:** Uhlan  
**Powerplant: **Enhanced Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown, theoretically 2.5x more than Regular Batteries  
**Special Design Features:** Mirage Colloid; Sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armor; Panoramic Cockpit; Sniper Camera, mounted in the V Crest, N-Jammer  
**Fixed Armaments:** High Density Rifle, mounted on Back, hand carried in use; 'Shorty' Beam rifle, mounted on right hip, hand carried in use; Beam Saber, mounted in left leg armor, hand carried in use; 2x Beam Vulcans, mounted in wrists  
**Pilot:** Anna Kessler  
**AN:** Looks like the RX121 Gundam TR-1[Hazel] without the two shields, its coloration is Black with Purple Trimming

**Unit Number: **CBGC-03  
**Unit Type:** Close Combat Mobile Suit  
**Code Name:** Dao  
**Powerplant: **Enhanced Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown, theoretically 2.5x more than Regular Batteries  
**Special Design Features:** Mirage Colloid; Sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armor; Panoramic Cockpit, N-Jammer  
**Fixed Armaments:** 2x Beam Vulcans, mounted on wrists; 4x Beam Sabers, 2x on forearms, 2x on back; Heat Naginata, 2x 'Shorty' Beam Rifles, mounted on waist  
**Pilot:** Ming Xiang  
**AN:** Looks like the God Gundam with a Red color Scheme with White Trimming

**Unit Number: **CBGC-04  
**Unit Type:** High Mobility Mid-ranged Mobile Suit  
**Code Name:** Yukon  
**Powerplant: **Enhanced Ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown, theoretically 2.5x more than Regular Batteries  
**Special Design Features:** Mirage Colloid; Sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift Armor; Panoramic Cockpit, N-Jammer  
**Fixed Armaments:** 2x Beam Vulcans, mounted in wrists; Beam Submachine Gun, mounted on lower back, hand carried in use; 2x Heat Shotels, mounted on waist hand carried in use; Anti-Beam Shield with Integrated Beam Saber  
**Pilot:** Amanda Bishop  
**AN:** Looks like the Zeta Gundam(No Transformation) with added thrusters and it's coloration is Blue with Green Trimming


	5. AN

Now some of you may have heard that Fanfiction is going to start cracking down on certain types of fics, namely those that have large amounts of lemons and excessive violence, which I think would end up removing **_anything_ **rated M or higher, maybe even more, so I ask of you, in the words of the Immortal Kamina, Who in the f*ck do you think we are! Fight the power!

Sincerely

DragonKnightRyu AKA Thomas B. Johnston


End file.
